totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Train Race
The contestants are put into separate train cars, and are told that they have to entertain Chris and Chef, to be the most interesting, in order to gain immunity. But how does one be interesting on demand? Plot Act 1 - The Subconscious Train of Fraught Chris puts everyone into teams for personal appeal when the challenge starts. The teams are as follows: *'Team 1' - Katie, Ezekiel, Justin, Rodney, Colin, and Crystal. (Chris wanted Noah to suffer by having his girlfriend be with the most handsome boy, his "rival," the meanest kid, Ezekiel who she could have been crushing on, and a matchmaker to go with Zeke.) *'Team 2' - Noah, Lindsay, Sadie, Eva, Anita, and Cody. (The love triangle, and putting Noah with the dumbest but prettiest girl and his girlfriend's BFF.) *'Team 3' - Izzy, Mandy, DJ, Xander, Sebastian, and Alfred. (The two craziest girls and four eligible bachelors.) *'Team 4' - Geoff, Trent, Heather, Valerie, and Sakaki. (A team of contestants that Chris has no interest in, or so he says just so he can egg them on.) *'Team 5' - Bridgette, Joel, Clive, Carol, and Arthur. (Another team of people he considers of no interest.) *'Team 6' - Hannah, Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, and Tyler. (Three people who Courtney did wrong last season, and Hannah to see if she can protect her soul from their vengeance.) *'Team 7' - Zachary, Yoshi, Harold, Belinda, Howard, and Beth. (Who he considers the biggest failures, but it's really because they're the last people he had to place.) Chris then puts the contestants into limos, sends them to the train station, and each team is put into a separate car each. The teams were instructed to act interesting, and thus they go at it. Act 2 - Train Train Train, Train of Fools Team 1 starts by doing scenes from Twilight. Team 2 gets involved in the love triangle, the gossip of the show, and mostly harassing Noah unintentionally. Team 3 has Izzy leave so she can visit other people in other cars, and also Mandy's snake gets loose and DJ loses it and in his panic injury every member of his team. Team 4 has Geoff growing more and more upset with how much Trent knows more about Bridgette than he does, and Heather and Valerie feuding. Team 5 is mostly them trying to kill time and try hopelessly to be interesting. Team 6 has Tyler, Gwen, and Leshawna getting revenge on Courtney while Hannah tries not to get involved. Team 7 has Harold doing magic and tricks, while the others try to help. Act 3 - The Train In Pain Mainly Wanes After the contest is over, Chris and Chef pick the winners. Chris first picks Team 3 because of the pain and chaos DJ caused when he freaked over the snake, and secondly Team 7 because of how they burned a hole in the middle of the floor and Beth almost fell through. Chef picks Team 1 for their magnificent performance of Twilight. Chris then picks Team 5 for Carol talking about her cat but using slang she didn't know was dirty (see Quotes below). Chef picks Team 6 for the wild fight that was going on against Courtney. Teams 2 and 4 have to vote someone off, and so they start off their planning. Valerie talks to Trent to get him to vote for someone, but he refuses and tells her he didn't vote for who she asked him to in a previous episode; she is enraged by this. The Mysterious Villain also convinces Heather to vote for Trent, as much as she doesn't want to do it. Geoff also agrees to vote him off, jealous of how much he knows about Bridgette and the time they've spent together. Trent is voted off, and hell breaks lose when Gwen loses her temper, especially with Heather. The goth girl sulks in the showers, distraught with emotions. Lindsay wonders why her plan to vote off Heather didn't work, and when she tells Tyler who she talked to, he points out that none of those she asked could have voted. The episode ends with the Mysterious Villain saying the contest belongs to him/her. Vote Geoff - Trent Trent - Noah Heather - Trent Valerie - Trent Sakaki - Heather Noah - Cody Lindsay - Heather Sadie - Trent Eva - Anita Anita - Eva Cody - Noah ... Trent - 4 Heather - 2 Noah - 2 Anita - 1 Eva - 1 Cody - 1 Quotes *'DJ' - "Izzy scares me. Mandy scares me. I think this is going to result in me becoming scared of trains." *''(After Trent was eliminated...) ''Rodney - "It's going to get ugly really quickly, isn't it?" Harold - "Yes, my young friend, it is." Rodney - "Should we run?" Harold - "That's advisable." (They run.) *'Carol' - "Oh, I know how that is. The window is always the place for my pussy to come in." Arthur - "Um, what now?" Carol - "She's out every night, such a naughty girl. And always a mess too, heck knows she's been. ... What? Don't any of you have a cat?!" *'Chris -' "Okay, Twilight fanboy, your turn." Tyler - "No, don't say those two words together!" Confessional Catchphrases # Anyone miss us? # We weren't gone that long. # Bus bathrooms are okay, but we're better! # You're a monster, Mr. MacLean! # And just who are we dating? # Maybe we'll ask the Bus's Bathroom? # Okay, enough with our inanimate love life. # Sounds like he wants them to kill each other. # Colin don't learn fast, do he? # This'll be a fun trip, eh? # And chess? We like chess. # No escape, eh? # When things go 'poof! # In the shade. # Twilight is upon us. # Noah needs somebody, not just anybody. # OMG, ohmahGaw, snake was in her BRA! # Got a good reason for hiding from the fight now. # Everybody's trying to tackle my baby. # Dizzy Miss Wedgie! # Help! # Sgt. Hatchet's Lonely Choice Club Band! # It's been a hard train ride. # Please don't stop the music! # Come on, feel the noize! # Bring out the dancing queen, young and sweet. # Boogie fever, anyone? # Okay, fine. Stop the music. See if I care. # The love shack? No, not really. # Splishing and a'splashing! # A grand closing for a grand musical. Trivia *During the first part of this challenge, Kobold seems to have been listening to "This is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas. This evolved into full-blown lyrics from more songs being said, as it was the train of thought process! *During the second part, Beatles songs were splashed across the dialogue subtly, to fit the "train of thought process" that was going on. Beatles songs are well known for being overly catchy. *TKN has admitted that he bent the rules in this challenge a little, by members of teams leaving their rooms but not being punished in any way. *Chef is revealed to be (shudder!) a Twilight fanboy. Naturally, some contestants are repulsed. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes